Silly Boy
by Chyna Fox
Summary: Riley dies. first attempt at humour. Tell me if it should be my last.


Silly Boy  
Drusilla (china@dsli.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Content: A curse word, and Riley dies.  
Spoiler: 4th season. NO B/R sex!  
Summary: Riley won't leave Buffy alone even when Angel comes back. Bad things happen...  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did though. No Riley, Kate, Jheira, Darla, Parker...all  
would be good with the world.  
  
"Oh my god!! Will, look at that!!" Buffy said pointing towards the obstruction. She and Willow  
had been walking in the cemetery together, when something got in their way.  
  
"Eeew!! What is that? Is it a demon?" Willow exclaimed hiding behind Buffy.  
  
"I think that what is a who. It's riley."  
  
"Hi girls! What are you doing out here?" riley asked with the stupidest grin on his ugly mug.  
  
"riley you already know. I'm a slayer."  
  
"A sla- ahh. I remember now. And you know about the Initiative, right?" riley looked at her with  
mock intelligence.  
  
"We went over this a month ago, riley. I also broke up with you 2 weeks ago. So, leave me  
alone." Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and started to walk to the mansion.  
  
"Buffy! Wait! I have something for you!" riley flashed his fish smile again and pulled a velvet box  
out of his coat. He handed it to Buffy to open.  
  
"No! Listen, I don't want you!! Stay away from me!!" Buffy shouted slowly so it would get  
through to   
him.  
  
"Here. I'll open it for you." riley thinking he was doing her a service, opened the damned box  
anyway. Inside reveal a cubic zirconium covered fish with the words in it "Be my Mrs. finn.".  
Along with the fish was a dollar store ring.  
  
"Grrr Argg!!! (I couldn't help myself) Why won't you leave me the Hell alone?!!?? You-" Buffy  
was caught off in her rambling when two strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Who's this?" Angel asked closely to her ear.  
  
Willow giggled and took a seat on a nearby bench, "I have to see this one."   
  
"Who are you?" riley said as he stood up to his full pathetic height. Seeing the look of fear in his  
eye, Angel felt no threat.  
  
"Get rid of him and let's go home..." Angel whispered seductively to her. Ever since Angel came  
back they were inseparable. Later on they found out his curse was permanent  
  
"Hey! That's my soon to be wife you're talking to!" He walked up to the couple and tried to push  
Angel away. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel said as he moved Buffy behind him.  
  
"She will soon be my wife. Uh huh, that's what I said. Then we could move on my farm and have  
a whole bunch of kids and frolic with Bessie in the barn..." riley's drift off into space was ended  
abruptly by Angel smashing his fist in his face.  
  
"She's not going to be your wife, or even friend for that matter. So, go away before you get me  
angry." Angel calmly said, then taking Buffy by the hand walked away. They were soon  
interupted  
  
"Hey! I'm a commando! I have grenades! Even if you're not a hostile, I'll get the woman I love!!"  
riley screeched at them.  
  
"riley, I don't love you! If you touch him I'll kill you! Understand?" Buffy said as she turned  
around and took menacing steps forward.  
  
"I understand. Come on you're under a lot of stress. Let's get you home." riley flashed another  
fish-boy smile and tried to grab Buffy.Angel switched to game face caught riley by the throat.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! A hostile!! Buffy help me!!" riley screamed like a liitle pansy ass at Buffy.  
  
"Nope. You're on your own fish-face." Buffy sat down with Willow to watch the entertainment.  
  
All of a sudden riley fell to the ground moaning. He started twiching when a figure came up from  
behind him.  
  
"Hey, mates. Look what I can do! Don't worry, I think it was a demon anyway." Said Spike, he  
kicked the body and shouted at it, "Now you feel the wrath of a tazer, you bastard!"  
  
"Spike! I didn't want him dead." Buffy trying to sound like she cared.  
  
"Someone had to do it. I thought it was gonna be Angel though." Willow said as she poked riley  
with a stick to make sure he was thoroughly dead.  
  
With that they all walk home to celebrate the death of old dumbass riley finn. No one really  
wanted riley around. Not even his Initiative buddies, morned for him. They didn't even know he  
was missing.  
  
The Very Happy Ending 


End file.
